gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DaringDo63
Thermal Imaging Equipment For the final time, a helicopter mounted thermal imaging camera (as used in Eye in the Sky) is NOT a Thermal Scope (as used in Predator). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:17, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Oh, THAT Gets your Attention, but a Simple Question Doesnt?! Some Admin YOU Are DaringDo63 (talk) 05:17, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :What question? Oh, you mean this? Sorry, I couldn't tell whether that was a question or a headline or the proposed title of your new song since you seem incapable of using capital letters properly. Actually, in all honesty, I had completely missed your message until the following week when you posted the same "question" on Monk's page and, as explained in the answer there, it wasn't trivia (it describes what is possible with virtually every vehicle in every mission in every GTA game, ever), but it was also because it was written poorly in Title Case. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:11, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::But it Is Possible. I tried it and Was able to Use another Vehicle to push the Merryweather Mesa into Trevors Garage ::DaringDo63 (talk) 17:21, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, I know, but we're not saying the information is incorrect, just that it is not trivia. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:21, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::If it's not Trivia, then What is it? :::DaringDo 12:04, December 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, it doesn't deserve to be mentioned in that article. What you could do instead is add here the info about pushing the destroyed vehicle. 22:25, December 12, 2018 (UTC) No, I'd delete that too. "it wasn't trivia (it describes what is possible with virtually every vehicle in every mission in every GTA game, ever)" Stop beating this horse. It does not deserve to be mentioned. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:36, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Question (I Fought The Law...) Can't say I've ever noticed that to that degree. A "catchup" system is enabled during the race part but I don't think that would slow one of the NPC cars down that much. Can you replicate in replay of the mission? Under what circumstances do you see it? That would dictate how we mention it, but gut feeel is it could be integrated into the description of the mission as part of intentional "game mechanics". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:41, December 12, 2018 (UTC) After you Pass Between the 2 Semis & Buses, Well before you Near Michel & Trevor, I noticed he suddenly Slams his Brakes & Starts following the Traffic like a Normal Off Mission NPC. DaringDo 23:09, December 12, 2018 Ok, so i tested it, and while he doesnt drive with Traffic, he does Slow down Allowing you to Pass him & Follow between him & the Entity XF Reverted edit Try this. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:16, December 15, 2018 (UTC) If my Grammar is Such an Issue (Im fucking ADHD & Borderline Autistic), then You type the Damn thing RE: ATM I've never used it in GTA V, but I guess it must be simple, just follow the instructions that the game gives you. 21:06, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :No, I don't think it is... ATMs in Story Mode are just transaction viewers. Story Mode (at least on PC) cash is automatically banked - just tested with a liquor store robbery. I honestly can't remember ever seeing cash needing to be banked on PS3 version either, will need to fire it up to check before we fix the Automated Teller Machine article. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:21, December 17, 2018 (UTC) : : :https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Automated_Teller_Machine?action=edit&section=3 :In GTA V, ATMs play a more important role. Michael, Franklin and Trevor can visit an ATM to deposit or withdraw their money into their bank accounts and view their purchase history. The player has five options to deposit money, ranging from a few dollars to all the money the player has collected. Since places like Ammu-Nation stores and real-estate brokers accept debit cards, it is not necessary to extract big stacks of cash from ATMs in order to make big purchases. The player can also use their in-game cell phone or laptop to deposit or withdraw money via the Internet. Straight from this Page Automated_Teller_Machine#Grand_Theft_Auto_V DaringDo 15:56, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the bit that needs fixing - either removal if it is not present in PS3/XB360 or amendment if it is to show that the functionality has been removed in PS4/XB1/PC version. It was written like that by DocVinewood back in 2013, before the Enhanced Version was released. As mentioned, I don't remember ever having to bank cash in Story Mode but I could be wrong. I suspect it was mixing up Story Mode and Online functionality. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:21, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::They Must be, Cause all im Able todo is Check Balance in Story Mode, DaringDo 16:47, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Just to be clear, I didn't add that, it was Smashbro8. My first edit of the article was in April 2014, I've mostly just added locations and rearranged info that was already in the page. I agree that part needs to be fixed, as I don't recall ATMs working like that in story mode, even in old-gen. DocVinewood (talk) 10:47, December 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm working from the enhanced version so can't comment on the original, but when I've visited ATMs it only allows me to look at purchase history. As Sean said, any money from missions is automatically banked, it's only Online when the player is paid in cash and has to deposit it. Sam Talk 11:15, December 18, 2018 (UTC) RE: Love on the Rocks I wouldn't recommend that; it can refer to several other forms of media as well. 15:32, December 18, 2018 (UTC)